Star Wars Rebels: Memories
by Specter7
Summary: A series of one-shots from various episodes of Star Wars Rebels. I retell some of the Ghost Crew's best moments from the show as a chance to slip into their shoes and see the world through their eyes.
1. Chapter 1: Sabine's Catharsis

**Hello everyone! Specter7 here. This is a one-shot of "Trials of the Darksaber" and purely a burst of inspiration! After watching this incredible episode I couldn't help but write what Sabine must have been feeling.**

 **There was so much raw emotion in episode 15 of season 3! So much pure, unfiltered emotion that I just HAD to put it onto virtual paper!**

 **So, I will most likely post other one-shots from future episodes or previous episodes when I feel the inspiration again. Also, all credit of the cover goes to kiharisephorah. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

* * *

Season 3: Episode 15- Trials of the Darksaber:

"Sabine's Catharsis" 

* * *

"The Empire wanted to destroy worlds. And they did...

...They destroyed _mine._ "

 _-Sabine Wren_

* * *

Sabine Wren walked over the sandy hill, her arms crossed. She passed several of the odd rock/plant formations that Atollon was famous for, the moonlight coloring everything in a dusky gray.

She stopped at the top of the rift and looked down at the three people below. Ezra seemed to have just realized she was there and was squinting through the darkness. Sabine pursed her lips and walked down the hill, crossing her arms again as she reached the bottom. After several long hours of venting and soul-searching alone, she had come back, her emotions finally cooling off. A few hours ago she'd been full of anger, impatience and helplessness. Now, there was just a numbness. She didn't want to do this, but Sabine had agreed to. And she would never quit.

She walked up to Kanan. The blind Jedi had taken his mask off and knelt on the ground, his eyes closed.

"I owe you an apology," he said quietly.

Sabine hesitated. "I can say the same," she admitted finally.

Kanan stood, holding the Darksaber reverently in two hands and offered it to the Mandalorian.

Sabine uncrossed her arms, looking wide-eyed at Kanan. He was giving her the Darksaber?

She just stared at the weapon, shocked and unsure. "Ah… maybe I should practice some more first," she said uncertainly.

"Take it," Kanan insisted softly. "It's yours."

Sabine looked at the Darksaber and hesitantly picked it up with both hands, her tan fingers wrapping around the cold metal.

She furrowed her brows, staring at the ancient weapon in her hands. _I can't do this,_ she thought, fighting to not bite her lip. _I'm not ready._

Sabine sighed, her head drooping.

 _But I have to._

 _I told Hera and Kanan and the rest that I would. I'm committed now._

Sabine steeled her nerves and determinedly lifted the Darksaber up in one hand.

"Ignite the blade," Kanan ordered in quiet respect.

Sabine got a good hold on it and pressed the button on the side of the weapon and a black beam of light shot out.

The Mandalorian's eyes widened in awe as she stared at the Darksaber. "Whoa," she breathed.

The ancient weapon was nothing short of magnificent, its jet-black blade pulsing with energy and thin, pure white laces of light dancing across the edge of the the saber. It bathed the area in glowing white light as Sabine waved the weapon around, getting familiar with her new lightsaber.

"It's heavier than I thought," she admitted, starting to smile in awe.

"Energy constantly flows through the crystal," Kanan explained. "You're not fighting with a simple blade as much as you are directing a current of power."

Sabine moved the Darksaber around as the Jedi talked, intrigued with the ancient weapon in her hands.

"Your thoughts," Kanan continued. "Your actions, they become energy. They flow through the crystal as well and become a part of the blade."

The blind Jedi took his own lightsaber off his belt and ignited it with a _snap-hiss._

Sabine looked at Kanan, taking in a shaky breath. _I have to fight him?!_ Sabine exclaimed mentally, her hands gripping the Darksaber even tighter.

"The blades will be drawn to each other," Kanan said, readying his lightsaber and putting one hand behind his back.

Sabine narrowed her eyes, holding out the Darksaber in front of her. _I'm ready,_ she thought determinedly. _I'm ready._

"Block high!" Kanan yelled.

She clenched her teeth and swung the saber just as Kanan swung his own. The lightsabers met in a blinding white flash and electricity pulsed from the connection.

Sabine gritted her teeth as the Darksaber shook violently, rattling her from the inside out. She struggled to keep the weapon in her hands.

"There's pull," Kanan said. "Can you feel it?"

Sabine nodded, even though the blind Jedi couldn't see her.

"That sword is old," Kanan said as the Darksaber let off sparks and strands of lightning. "Heavy," he continued, "but powerful. Respect its strength."

Kanan jerked away his lightsaber with a grunt and Sabine was carried with it. She pulled away and readied the Darksaber.

"Block low," the Jedi ordered.

Sabine did, her adrenaline racing.

"High!"

She brought the blade above her head, the sword slanted as it blocked Kanan's lightsaber.

"Middle!

Sabine blocked the blue beam with her black one before it could cut into her torso.

"High!" he repeated.

She did.

"Low!"

She did.

"Middle!"

Sabine brought up the Darksaber and Kanan's sword slammed into her own. She stepped closer for leverage and moved her saber horizontally. The Mandalorian's and the Jedi's faces were only a foot or two apart.

"Good," Kanan said approvingly, yet there was a note of challenge in his voice. "Let's work on a series."

The two pulled apart.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Sabine said immediately, starting to feel excited as her adrenaline raced.

She watched as Kanan brought his blue lightsaber up to his face, the beam of light vertical. Sabine did the same with her black one, casting everything in a white glow.

"Remember the forms Ezra taught you," the blind Jedi advised. "Take Ready Position."

Sabine spread out her feet, her right foot in front of her left and held the Darksaber out.

"We'll start slow," Kanan said, quiet amusement in his voice.

Sabine narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Kanan was going down.

"One," the blind Jedi counted and swung his blade to her right, aimed for her legs.

She blocked.

"Two," he continued and swung it to her left in the same manner. Sabine blocked again.

"Three." This time Kanan slammed his lightsaber into her blade before it hit her side.

Kanan then spun in a circle, his sword swinging for her head. "Four." Sabine whirled the Darksaber around and blocked high.

"Five." Another middle strike.

"Six." Sabine blocked, slanting her sword.

Kanan pulled apart. "Faster," he said.

They repeated the same forms and it slowly picked up speed.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

Sabine was getting the hang of this.

"One!" Kanan yelled.

"Two!"

"Three!"

Sabine gritted her teeth. He was going too fast!

"Four!"

"Five!"

Sabine blocked but wasn't able to bring her blade back fast enough as Kanan shouted out the next form. The Darksaber was too heavy!

"Six!"

The Jedi's saber slammed into her own and she was thrown to the ground with a _Thud!_

Sabine lay on the ground as the Darksaber deactivated. _That hurt,_ she reflected miserably. The Mandalorian sat up and opened her eyes to see Kanan pointing his lightsaber at her.

"You're making this easy on me," he taunted.

Sabine was breathing hard as she looked up at the blind Jedi. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw. _Is he_ trying _to make me angry?_ Sabine thought privately.

"Ready Position," Kanan growled.

Sabine barely stopped herself from growling back at him as she hoisted herself up and grabbed the Darksaber. The two opponents circled each other and Sabine steeled herself, all senses alert. _I'm not getting beat this time,_ she told herself.

Kanan flew at her suddenly, swinging his lightsaber.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six!"

Sabine blocked each one with increased speed and she suddenly realized the heavy sword wasn't so heavy anymore. She could control it even easier now.

The Jedi and Mandalorian broke apart and Sabine looked at the Darksaber.

"The blade feels lighter," she said, gripping her sword.

"You're connecting with it," Kanan explained. "It's becoming a part of you."

Sabine started to feel confident as she circled the Jedi. This… this was incredible. It was _invigorating_.

Kanan swung at her again. Once, twice and Sabine slammed his blade down each time. She jabbed the Darksaber at Kanan's midsection but the Jedi sidestepped easily, grabbing her hands and pushing her away.

"But you cannot rely solely on the blade."

Sabine glared at Kanan and jabbed again. The man simply dodged and pushed her.

"You must use all your skills together," Kanan taught. "Ready Position!"

Sabine moved into the form and then slashed at the blind Jedi with increasing strength. On the second swing, Kanan's lightsaber blocked and threw the Darksaber from out of her hands and the sword skidded across the dirt.

Sabine stood before the Jedi, weaponless.

Kanan looked unimpressed."You'll have to do better," he said.

The wheels were turning in the teen's mind and she glanced at Ezra and then back to Kanan. An idea suddenly came to her and she launched out the energized rope on one of her Mandalorian vambraces.

Earlier, she had used it to immobilize Kanan and the yellow beam had wrapped around him. Now, she used it to wrap around the Darksaber and the whip-like rope instantly brought the weapon back to her hands.

Sabine could here a "Whoa," from Ezra behind her as she ignited the blade and proceeded to fight Kanan again.

But after a few strikes, the blind Jedi easily kicked her feet out from under her. Sabine fell to the ground, but she didn't _just_ fall.

She fell on the Darksaber.

The black blade cut into her right vambrace and into part of her arm.

The Mandalorian let out a guttural cry of pain and jerked her forearm upwards, cradling the wound. The vambrace was sparking and sizzling as smoke curled off the glowing gash. Sabine shut her eyes tight, wincing at the burning pain. But that was nothing compared to the raging fire of anger on the inside. Why did Kanan have to be so good at lightsaber fighting? She was losing to a _blind_ man!

"You're not fighting me," he growled. "You're fighting yourself."

Sabine closed her eyes. She knew he was right.

"—And losing," the Jedi added.

The Mandalorian glared at him and gave an aggravated yell, grabbing the Darksaber.

"You're not committed to this." Kanan said, sounding disappointed as he dodged her blade. "You should quit."

Sabine raised the Darksaber above her head, anger fueling her. How _dare_ he advise her to give up! She started this mess so she had to finish it!

"I don't quit!" Sabine shouted. "I _never_ quit!"

She fell back into Ready Position and slashed at Kanan, which he dodged. She tried again and again but each strike failed to reach its mark or even fall on the blue lightsaber, which Kanan had not ignited.

"Really?" Kanan laughed. "That's not what it looks like."

He pushed her away as she swung her weapon. Sabine struck again her anger building up. Kanan thought she quit? _She,_ Sabine Wren, quit? Never!

The Jedi pushed her away, his palm slamming against her chest plate and knocked the breath out of her.

"You did run, didn't you?" Kanan taunted.

Sabine gripped the Darksaber, trying to block the memories of her past from entering her mind.

"No!" She yelled and stabbed at Kanan but he easily dodged and grabbed her wrists.

"But that's what your people believe," the blind Jedi jeered. "Isn't it?"

Sabine tried to jerk her arms away with an aggravated grunt. Why was Kanan being such a jerk? He didn't know what she had gone through! No one did!

The Mandalorian finally did a front flip, catapulting several feet into the air and away from Kanan. She turned, Darksaber in hand.

"You ran from the Empire," he taunted as she slashed at him. "You ran from your _family._ "

Memories flashed across Sabine's mind. The Academy, the threats, the art…

"Lies!" Sabine shouted, emotion swelling in her voice. She couldn't hold back what she'd tried so hard to forget…

" _So what's the TRUTH?!_ " Kanan shouted back, finally igniting his lightsaber and blocking her strike.

Sabine hands were shaking as faces flashed across her eyes. Everything that happened with The Academy, with her family, with Mandalore… it all came rushing back.

"The truth," she said, her voice breaking, emotion clogging her throat. "Is that… I left to save everyone!"

Sabine was breathing hard and her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

"My mother!" she cried, slamming against Kanan's blade with every word as she began listing her family members. "My father! My _brother!_ " her voice cracked on the last one and she pushed Kanan into the dirt with the Darksaber.

"Everything I did was for family!" Sabine shouted. "For _Mandalore!_ "

She didn't quit! She wasn't a traitor! No one knew what she went through! What she had done! What nightmares _she_ had made possible!

"I built _weapons_ ," Sabine said to Kanan, slashing at the Jedi and fighting back tears. "Terrible _weapons!_ " She slammed the Darksaber against Kanan's blade on both words. "But the Empire used them on Mandalore. On _friends._ On _family!_ "

So many people were dead because of Sabine! _I brought death to my homeworld!_ Sabine thought despairingly. _It's all my fault!_

"People that I knew," Sabine said, emotion making her voice tremble. She had started the wave of memories. There was no stopping it now.

"They controlled us through fear," Sabine continued and jabbed the Darksaber to Kanan's face and he darted away. But she wasn't even concerned about the fight anymore. It was the one on the inside that was turning her world upside down.

Sabine laughed in bitter amusement. " _Mandalore_ feared the weapons _I_ helped create!"

Her breaths were coming in quick gasps now. Unseen explosions flitted across her eyes and unheard screams echoed in her ears. It was years ago, but the hurt was fresh, now. Sabine had opened an old wound. The faces she'd seen, the friends she'd known… all gone… and it was her fault.

"I helped _enslave_ my people!" she shouted, her voice heavy with desperation.

Sabine slammed Kanan into the ground as the blind Jedi held up his lightsaber in one hand and braced himself with the other.

"I wanted to stop it," she said shakily. "I _had_ to stop it."

Sabine was reliving her own nightmare. What she'd try to keep hidden for so long… It was too late to close the floodgates now. The words poured out of her with no intention of stopping.

"I spoke out," Sabine said, her arms trembling. She remembered that day. She remembered what she had said, what she had did. It took so much courage! So much strength! "I spoke out to save them," Sabine continued, trying hard to swallow the lump in her throat. "To save _everyone!_ "

On the last word, she released a perfect sidekick to Kanan's chest and the Jedi tumbled down the hill with throaty cry.

Sabine jumped down the huge sand dune easily, accomplishing it in one leap. She stood above Kanan, the Darksaber raised, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Yet, everything came rushing back to her in an instant. Her mother's face as she said she was disappointed in Sabine. Her father's glare as he disowned her. Her brother's disgusted look as he turned away. After _she_ had stuck her neck out and spoke openly against the Empire! That was her family! That was her _life!_

"But when I _did…_ " she snarled, angry tears starting to well up in her eyes. When she had spoke out for what she believed in, when she _warned_ them…

Sabine slowly lowered the Darksaber as she stared into Kanan's cloudy, sightless eyes.

"My family didn't stand with me," she admitted finally, a single tear rolling down her face. "They chose the Empire."

Sabine dropped the blade to her side and fought to keep from keeling over. Her whole family had abandoned her. _They called me a traitor,_ she thought despairingly. _They told me I was a disgrace. A dishonor._

Sabine looked down at Kanan with blurry eyes and swallowed hard. "They left me," she said, her voice quivering. "Gave me no choice."

She finally deactivated the Darksaber and stepped off of Kanan, rubbing her arm. Her family… they were so disappointed in her. Sabine was dead to them. And after everything that had happened, with the enslavement of Mandalore, and leaving The Academy—with leaving her _family_ —she was empty now.

"The Empire wanted to destroy worlds," she continued shakily. "And they did." Sabine fell to her knees.

"They destroyed _mine._ "

There was no holding back the tears as her voice cracked. She weeped over what she confessed. Over what she had _done._

And for the first time in a very long time… Sabine felt emotionally vulnerable. She'd just spilled her guts to Kanan and Ezra and Rau. How would they react?

"The Empire rules with fear," Kanan said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And not everyone can be as strong as you've been."

Sabine looked up at Kanan, her eyes drying as he knelt next to her.

"Your family is in a prison," he continued. "One of their own making. It's up to you to help them out of it."

Sabine slowly stood to her feet, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. "But how?" she asked in her emotion-filled voice. "Why? Why would they believe me? Why would _they_ follow _me?_ "

"I know this might not be what you want to here," a voice said and Sabine turned to see Fenn Rau and Ezra walking up to them. "But for what it's worth," Rau said, " _I_ would follow you."

Sabine's eyes widened as the adult Mandalorian got on one knee and bowed his head.

The man that had used to be her enemy… would follow _her?_

"So would I," Ezra added solemnly, kneeling in front of her. "And I mean it."

 _Ezra_ would follow her too? Her best friend, her annoying little almost-brother… would bow to Sabine?

"You've come a long way in a very short time," Kanan said. He was kneeling too. "Where you go from here is up to you. But know _this_ family… will stand by you no matter what you choose."

So _this_ was how they reacted when she finally brought her past to light. After all those years, feeling ashamed, feeling hurt, closing everyone out, afraid to trust…

Sabine looked at the Darksaber in her hand. Before, she had been scared to wield it. She didn't want the responsibility of leading her people. Before, she didn't know how she would be able to. Sabine wasn't strong enough. She couldn't do it.

And she was right.

The Mandalorian couldn't unite the clans by herself. But she would have her family—her true family—by her side the whole time.

Sabine Wren looked at the three people kneeling in front of her. And she knew, from that moment on, her life would never be the same.

 _Long live the new Mand'alor._


	2. Chapter 2: Ezra's Transmission

**Hi, Specter7 here. So, as I mentioned before, these one-shots are pure inspiration so I write as I re-watch the episodes and pick out my favorite parts. Ezra's transmission is one of the best parts in all of _Star_** _ **Wars Rebels**_ **(in my opinion)** **as it captures Ezra conquering fear, embracing hope, and growing up. So, I put part of the episode, "Call to Action," into words and onto virtual paper. Enjoy.**

* * *

Season 1: Episode 11- Call to Action

"Ezra's Transmission"

* * *

"All of us have lost things, and we _will_ take more losses before this is over. But we can't let that stop us from taking risks. We _have_ to move forward.

…And when the time comes…we have to be ready to sacrifice for something bigger."

- _Kanan Jarrus_

* * *

Ezra dodged blaster bolts as he commandeered his speeder. Zeb was on the back, grabbing Ezra's shoulders to keep from falling off as Ezra jerked the speeder in a zig-zagging motion.

 _Karabast!_ Ezra cursed mentally. _How'd the Empire get here so quick?_

He brought his speeder to a stop in front of Kanan, who was guarding the front entrance of the communications tower.

It had been Kanan's idea to take control of the Empire's tower and transmit a speech that would hopefully rally people to their cause. And now, it seemed as if the plan was backfiring on them.

The entrance's automatic door slid open and Sabine ran out, only to be stopped by Kanan.

"Not this way," the Jedi said, ushering the Mandalorian away. "Back inside."

Ezra got off his speeder.

"Are you crazy?" Sabine exclaimed as Kanan gestured for her to go back into the tower.

"Take the lift!" Kanan commanded and Sabine, Zeb and Chopper jogged (or in the astromech's case, rolled) past the entrance. "Hera'll meet you at the top."

"Wait!" Ezra said suddenly, looking up at his master. "What about you?"

They couldn't leave Kanan behind! Either they all escaped or none of them did.

"I'll take the next one," Kanan said solemnly, and Ezra met his eyes.

 _He's lying,_ the Padawan thought suddenly. Ezra was about to say something but was pushed by Zeb.

"Let's go," the Lasat growled.

The words died on Ezra's tongue as Zeb ushered him down the Imperial hallway.

"Ezra!" Kanan called suddenly.

He turned to see his master with his lightsaber ignited, standing bravely at the tower's entrance.

"I'll be right behind you."

Kanan seemed to look at Ezra with serious aquamarine eyes and his face said more than words ever could.

Peace overcame Ezra, even as alarms blared and panic overtook Zeb and Sabine. Ezra simply nodded to his master and watched, mouth agape as Kanan turned, readied his lightsaber and faced off against Imperial tanks as they slowed to a stop in front of the Jedi.

Ezra couldn't believe his eyes as Kanan slammed a fist over the controls and the automatic door slid shut.

He whirled around and took the lift up to the last floor along with Sabine, Zeb and Chop. Ezra was jittery the whole time. The plan had gone wrong! This wasn't what was supposed to happen! The Empire wasn't supposed to be there!

Ezra burst from the lift entrance as the machine finally stopped and the door slid open. He looked around frantically. "Where's Kanan?" he asked to no one in particular as he leaned over the railing, searching with panicked eyes for his master.

Suddenly, an Imperial ship rose in front of them, the doors open, revealing a small squadron of stormtroopers. The white-armored men immediately open fired at the rebels.

Ezra's eyes were wide and he didn't even have time to fire back as a shot nearly took his head off, had it not been for the metal railing in front of him.

Heart racing, Ezra threw himself to the floor, hands covering his head, as blaster bolts erupted around him.

Finally, they slowed to a stop and one of the troopers ordered, "Put your hands up! If any of you go for your weapons, we _will_ open fire."

Ezra slowly stood, looking at Zeb and Sabine. The two hesitantly raised their arms and backed against the wall.

Ezra stood next to Sabine. "You got a plan?" he murmured.

"Nope," she replied just as quietly. "I've got a miracle."

Ezra hid a smile from the troopers as they brought their ship closer, getting ready to capture the rebels.

Sabine suddenly dropped her hands and grabbed one of the magnetic paint bombs off her belt and with expert aim, threw it right for the ship. The idiot troopers just stared at the weapon as it beeped.

Ezra watched in awe as the bomb imploded, sending up a spectacular explosion of purple and orange. The ship spiraled downward and Ezra suddenly realized that Kanan was still down on the platform, fighting…

The Inquisitor?

 _No, no, no!_ Ezra thought frantically. _Kanan can't face him alone!_

He watched helplessly as his master dodged the Pau'an's blade over and over again and tried unsuccessfully to slash him. The Inquisitor suddenly Force-pushed Kanan against the sealed blast doors, holding him there.

"Kanan!" Ezra shouted.

 _No! He needs me! He needs my help!_

But before Ezra could do anything, the _Phantom_ suddenly slowed to a stop in front of them. He looked at the pale gray ship and knew Hera was flying it. Who else could make quick work of an Imperial ship but her?

The hatch opened up and Chopper flew into the _Phantom._ Ezra watched as Sabine glanced at him, her mask hiding her expression and then pounced on the rail and into the Phantom like it was the easiest thing in the galaxy. And then Zeb.

Ezra watched uncertainly as blaster shots glanced off the _Phantom_ , causing small explosions.

 _I have to make a choice._

The _Phantom_ wasn't going to take much more of the fire. He had to move and he had to move now

 _But what about Kanan?_ Ezra thought helplessly. His master was down there fighting the _Inquisitor!_ He couldn't do it on his own!

But Ezra saw Sabine in the ship, gesturing to him to hurry up.

He shielded his eyes as another explosion rocked the _Phantom_ and he bounded over the railing and into the ship.

 _"_ _Specter Two,"_ Kana's voice crackled over the _Phantom's_ intercom. _"Get out of here!"_

"Not an option, Kanan," Ezra heard Hera say, seeming to steel her nerves. Ezra nodded. Hera was right. They couldn't leave Kanan. They _wouldn't._

 _"_ _No time!"_ the Jedi shouted. _"Go!"_

Ezra looked at Hera's face. What? She was buying into this? No! No, they couldn't leave him!

"We can't!" Ezra cried, emotion swelling in his voice.

 _"_ _HERA!"_ Kanan yelled, almost screaming.

Ezra watched with wide eyes as Hera looked sadly at her feet and then hesitantly pressed a button.

Ezra sprinted to the end of the _Phantom…_ but Hera had just closed the hatch. _No!_ Ezra thought frantically. _Kanan_ said _he'd be right behind me! We can't abandon him!_

But Hera didn't lower the hatch or decrease altitude so they could save Kanan. She simply dodged a few more blaster bolts, the red shots crackling against the _Phantom's_ shields.

Ezra watched helplessly as they lifted off, the thrusters taking them far, far away from Kanan, who was left alone with the Inquisitor.

* * *

Ezra stared at the clunky, rusted, boxy transmitter in front of him. Kanan had sacrificed himself so that they could escape. And not just that, but so others could hear the message that the rebels were about to send.

Kanan had did all of what he did… for this very moment.

"It's ready," Sabine said. She had been tweaking the transmitter and now pushed it towards Ezra. "Are you?" she asked quietly.

Ezra didn't reply and stared strait at the ancient machine, fighting off tears. His master… his master's sacrifice would _not_ be in vain.

Ezra turned the little knob to the right frequency and slight static emitted from it.

 _Speak from your heart, Ezra,_ he told himself.

"We have been called criminals," Ezra said in an even voice. "But we are not."

"We are Rebels."

"Fighting for the people… Fighting for _you._ "

Ezra thought about the people in Tarkintown that they fed regularly. He remembered their eager, hopeful faces. _That_ was what they were fighting for! Stealing what the Empire took and giving it back to the citizens.

 _"_ I-I'm not that old," he continued, "but I remember a time when things were better on Lothal. Maybe not great, but _never_ like this.

Ezra thought about his parents… how happy they were… how many times they told him they loved him… until the Empire took all of that away. Karabast! Those Imperial scum stole the only ones close to him!

"See what the Empire has done to your lives? To your families and your _freedom?_ "

There was no stopping Ezra now as he passionately spoke against the atrocities of the Empire. Someone had to stand up! They couldn't keep on _living_ like this! He _refused_ to!

"It's only gonna get worse," Ezra said. " _Unless_ we stand up and fight back! …It won't be easy. There'll be _loss._ A-And _sacrifice._ "

Kanan. The Empire had taken his parents and now they took Kanan too. Kanan had sacrificed himself for them… For _him._

"But we can't back down just because we're _afraid!_ " Ezra said passionately, his hands curled into fists. "That's when we need to stand the tallest."

Ezra remembered his father, kneeling in front of him, telling him to stand up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves. To never give into fear.

" _That's_ what my parents taught me. …That's what my _new_ family helped me remember!"

Kanan, standing in front of him, telling him to be ready to sacrifice for something bigger. Because freedom was _worth it._

"Stand up together!" Ezra encouraged. "Because _that's_ when we're strongest…"

He clenched his jaw determinedly, proclaiming the last words.

"…As _one._ "

The transmitter suddenly went dead and static filled the common room. Ezra slowly let go of the frequency knob and looked at Sabine.

"Was it worth it?" he asked helplessly. He glanced up at Hera. "Do you think anybody heard?"

The green-skinned Twi'lek was smiling. "I have a feeling they did."

Ezra furrowed his brows and angrily curled his hands into fists again. "This _isn't_ over," he said furiously. He _hated_ the Empire. They hadn't seen the last of the _Ghost_ crew. They _would_ rescue Kanan.

"No. It. Isn't." Hera bit out, just as angry.

Ezra looked around at what was left of his family and saw the same angry determination. Kanan _would_ stand there, in the common room, once again.

And Ezra wouldn't stop until he found him.


	3. Chapter 3: Empire's Day

**Howdy! Specter7 here with my new, inspiration filled chap! I love this part of Gathering Forces because it signifies the turning point in Sabine's and Ezra's relationship. No longer does Sabine view him as an annoying kid, but as a teammate, friend and brother. Seeing how much she cares about Ezra, our hero stops looking at Sabine as just another pretty faced girl with mad warrior skills, but as a unique individual who honestly cares very deeply for him.**

 **This is the point in Star Wars Rebels where the two youngest members of the _Ghost_ crew finally become the good friends they always could be.**

* * *

Season 1: Episode 7- Gathering Forces

"The Truth"

* * *

"I'm afraid of… I-I'm afraid of _knowing!_

" _I'm afraid of the TRUTH!_ "

\- Ezra Bridger.

* * *

Sabine leant up against her room's wall, frowning. Ezra's angry, pain-filled words were still fresh in her mind and her adrenaline was only just now draining away from the intense dogfight.

The rebels had barely gotten away from the Inquisitor's wrath this time, but who was to say that would be the same case for the next?

Sabine closed her eyes and swallowed, the recent event with Ezra seared into her mind…

 _"_ _Sabine, I need you in the nose gun!_ Now! _"_

 _The young Mandalorian started for the front of the ship but paused to look back at Ezra. Her heart twisted painfully to see the defensive-looking Padawan. She didn't want to leave him. Not now!_

 _"_ _Didn't you hear Hera?" Ezra growled._

 _"_ _Didn't you hear Tseebo?" Sabine shot back. "He said he knows what happened to your parents!"_

 _She watched as Ezra seemed to fight with what he was about to say, his panicked eyes darting around frantically._

 _"_ _I already know what happened," Ezra spat finally. "They're_ dead. _So_ GO _."_

 _Sabine's muscles were taunt as she hesitated, unsure of whether to listen to the kid, pull him into a hug, or give him a bloody nose for trying to give her an order._

 _As another blast from a TIE fighter rattled the_ Ghost, _Ezra glared daggers at her and an unspoken thought from Ezra solidified her decision._

 _Sabine whirled around, casting one last regretful glance at the kid, and sprinted towards the front of the ship to man the nose gun._

The young Mandalorian pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, remembering how hurt he had looked. A small part of Sabine wanted to just forget about Ezra's problems and let the kid deal with it. After all, if he wanted to live in ignorance, it wasn't _her_ business.

But she couldn't shake away the thoughts.

… _Blast it,_ Sabine kicked herself mentally. Yet she already knew what she was going to do. Sabine cared too much about Ezra to let him wallow in his bitterness and ignorance.

The colorful armored Mandalorian walked out of her room and and poked her head into Ezra's and Zeb's quarters. The kid wasn't in there. She walked along the _Ghost's_ hallway, crossed the common room, and into the kitchen area.

Sure enough, as the automatic door slid open, Sabine spotted Ezra leaning against the kitchen counter. Her heart ached when she saw his hurt expression, his crossed arms and the way he didn't look at her and kept staring at his feet.

 _Shoulders back, chin up, chest out, eyes straight ahead._

That was what the instructors at the Imperial Academy on Mandalore always said. Those soulless people had drilled the steps into her head until it had become apart of her, even to this very day. Sabine _always_ held the confident and dominant stance, usually unmeaningly.

Until now.

As Sabine walked up to Ezra, she felt her shoulders cave and her form hunch over, uncertain of what to say. She wanted to help Ezra… she wanted to help him _so bad._

"So… your parents," Sabine said slowly. "Do you really believe they're dead?"

Ezra glanced at her, arms still crossed, and looked away. "Yes," he said immediately. The kid's hands clenched into fists. "…No. I-I don't know! Does it matter?"

Sabine's eyes went wide. "Y-Of course it matters!" she exclaimed. Didn't he want to know his parents fate? Didn't he want to know if they were _alive?_

Sabine hesitated and put her hands on her hips "You _have_ to talk to Tseebo before we go."

Tseebo, the lime-colored Rodian in the corner of room, was staring listlessly into space and completely unaware of the fact that he was the center of their problems.

"Tried that already," Ezra said gruffly, acting like he didn't care.

"Okay, so try _harder!_ " Sabine pressed, emotion filling her voice. "Once Hera takes him away, you may never see Tseebo again," she said, crossing her arms.

Ezra glanced at her and started to walk for the room's door. "Maybe that's for the best," he said hollowly, turning his back to her.

Sabine stared at him, her mouth open. "Wha—how can you _say_ that?!" she exploded, waving her hands as she talked. What was _wrong_ with the kid? Why did he _refuse_ to find out the truth?

Ezra stopped. " _Sabine,_ " the kid sighed, "I've been on my own since I was seven, okay? If I let myself believe my folks were alive… If I let myself believe they'd come back and _save me?_ "

Sabine looked at him sadly, her breathing less labored. _Ezra…_ she thought, longing to comfort him.

But the kid just shook his head and glared defiantly at her.

"…I'd never have learned how to survive."

The automatic door suddenly slid open and Sabine jumped, cursing herself for not being more alert. But, it was just Kanan.

The Jedi looked from Sabine to Ezra, his eyes saying more than his words did. "You ready?" he asked the kid.

Sabine watched as Ezra slowly turned, facing her. An unspoken conversation passed between the two.

 _Ezra, please…_ she thought desperately.

But the kid just glanced at Tseebo and turned to Kanan, his eyes blank and his expression hollow.

 _No!_ Sabine exclaimed mentally. _Ezra_ has _to talk to Tseebo! His parents could still be alive and he would never know—_

Sabine reached for the kid but Kanan motioned her back. "Okay," the brown-haired Jedi said and the two left the room without a single glance at her.

They were off to lead the Imperials away by docking at an asteroid invested with fyrnocks. They were risking both of their lives to save the rest of the _Ghost_ crew. Sabine knew they would be back, _manda_ willing. But it would still be too late. Hera would have already taken Tseebo away and Ezra would never find out the fates of his parents.

Sabine took an old holodisk from her pocket and held it up to the light. She had found it in Ezra's old house and recently cleaned it up. Sabine hadn't plugged it in to see what was on it just yet, but something told her it was important.

Ezra and Kanan called that feeling "the Force." Zeb called it his "gut." Hera called it "women's intuition."

Sabine just called it a guess.

* * *

Estatic.

That was the only word to describe what Sabine felt as she saw exactly what was on the holodisk. Actual tears almost came to her eyes as she imagined what Ezra's face would look like when she showed him it. Even though it was Empire Day, the worse day of the year, Sabine was quickly beginning to have thoughts that spoke of the opposite.

Because, after all, it was the day Ezra Bridger was born.

The _Ghost_ suddenly shuddered slightly, signifying something just as amazing as Sabine's find;

They were back.

Sabine sprinted into the common room, a smile on her face, to find Hera, Zeb, and Chop already there. Kanan came down the ladder first and Sabine could just see Ezra's feet above him.

 _They made it,_ Sabine thought, relieved. She sighed mentally. "Welcome back, you two," she said aloud.

"You outsmarted them again," Zeb complimented in his deep, growling voice.

 _—_ _Against all odds—_ Chopper grudgingly beeped in binary.

"Good job, boss," Zeb continued to Kanan

 _—_ _It was adequate, really— —_

"—You made it!" Hera exclaimed, cutting off Chopper and echoing Sabine's own thoughts.

"Was there any doubt?" Kanan asked cockily and Sabine watched Hera smile.

"Never," the Twi'lek said.

Sabine was happy along with the rest of them and looked at Ezra, who had just came down the ladder. She frowned slightly, tilting her head. What was wrong with the kid now? He looked worse off than before…

But Hera seemed oblivious to the fact. "Ezra," she said smiling, "I have something to—"

"—Ezra needs a little time to himself right now," Kanan said, cutting Hera off; beating Sabine to it.

Sabine watched along with the rest as Ezra slowly walked out of the common room, his head bowed and his arms tucked close to his body.

She barely heard Kanan sigh and say to Hera, "We need to talk."

Sabine walked out, not bothering to listen to their conversation and went to her room. She hesitantly picked up the holodisk from her checkerboard-patterned table and looked at it. It's copper-gold plating on one side and thin, silver metal on the other gleamed in the light.

Ketsu, her old "friend" would have cursed her for being so soft and sentimental. She would have spit on her for having the strong feelings she did for Ezra. Not necessarily romance-wise, but genuine _care._

"Well, Ketsu's not here now," Sabine muttered, flipping the disk in her hand and walking out of her room.

She knew Ezra was in the nose gun. He always went there when he wanted to think and be alone. Sabine stood at the narrow hallway leading into the seat and the controls and watched the kid for a moment. All she could see was the back of his head and his longish, jet-black hair.

Sabine didn't have to see his face to know that Ezra was wallowing in his own miseries and sadness. And _manda_ knows why she wanted to help him.

 _He's more than just a punk kid to you… isn't he?_ Sabine asked herself and she hid a smile at the thought.

Sabine sighed and walked up to the left of the seat. "Rough couple o' days," she said.

"Yeah," Ezra agreed hollowly, not turning to look at her. "It's been… strange."

Sabine looked at the floor and walked over to the left of Ezra, starting to smile as she remembered what she'd come there to do.

"I have just what you need," Sabine said, holding up the circular device. "It's the holodisk from your old house. It was pretty degraded but… I cleaned it up."

Sabine plugged the small piece of technology into the _Ghost's_ controls, flipping a few switches.

"…And I found something."

A bright, glowing holopic suddenly popped up on the nose gun console. It was a vivid image of a family containing a young woman wearing pale pink clothes and just lighter than copper skin, a tall, broad-shouldered man with inky black hair and dark, copper toned skin…

…And on the smiling woman's back was a happy child, six or so, with his mouth opened in a joyful laugh. The little kid had black hair with a navy tint and big, bright, electric blue eyes.

Ezra Bridger.

"Mom?" he cried when he saw the holopic. "Dad!"

Sabine smiled, glancing at the floor. Something indescribable bubbled up inside of her when she saw the joyful light in Ezra's eyes. Before that day, Sabine had considered him as a shallow punk kid who continually tried to flirt with her. What Kanan had seen in Ezra when he joined, she hadn't known….

Until now.

Ezra was one-of-a-kind, and she didn't truly appreciate it until that very moment.

Sabine looked up at Ezra's face. His smooth, just lighter than copper skin, his broad, strong jaw, his longish, midnight-colored hair that swept across his forehead and the sides of his face, and his dazzling, electric, royal blue eyes.

"Happy birthday, Ezra Bridger."


	4. Chapter 4: Darth Maul's Legacy

**Hey again, Specter7 here. As I've mentioned, I write as I feel inspired. So, here's the newest edition of Star Wars Rebels: Memories. The episode "Twin Suns" marks a major turning point in Star Wars lore. You guys know Maul's fate. You know what happens. What I'm about to write really needs no introduction. You people already know why it's important. So, without further ado...**

* * *

Season 3: Episode 19- Twin Suns

"Darth Maul's Legacy"

* * *

"Fear. Fear attracts the fearful. The strong. The weak. The innocent. The corrupt. Fear.

 _...Fear is my ally._ "

-Darth Maul

"See you soon, apprentice!" A certain Zabrak called, waving slyly to Ezra Bridger. The boy shot Maul a glare as he steered the lumbering beast he was riding away from Maul.

As Ezra set off, Maul turned his Sith-stained eyes back to his long-time nemesis: Obi-Wan Kenobi. The old man was showing the effects of age, with his deeply cut wrinkles and sagging eyes. His once-strawberry-blonde hair was now a dull shade of grayish white, laying flat and thin against his head.

Maul was disgusted. It had taken years and years of searching to find the man that now stood before Maul… only to find Kenobi to have been reverted to… _this._

Maul gave a disappointed sigh. "Look what has become of you," he said, his lip curling in disdain. "A _rat_ in the desert."

Kenobi's face remained passive. "Look what I have risen above," he said calmly.

Maul's muscles became taunt as he gritted his teeth. After all these years, Kenobi's apathetic, passive quips still aggravated the mess out of Maul.

The Zabrak began to circle the former Jedi Master. "I have come to kill you," Maul growled, his face contorted in a twisted, wicked smile. "But, perhaps," he added, "it is worse to leave you _here_ , festering in your squalor."

Maul watched as Kenobi walked slowly around the campfire, hands folded before him as if all was right in the galaxy. "If you define yourself," Kenobi said finally, "by your power to take life… the desire to dominate, to _possess_ … Then you have nothing."

Maul eyes went wide for a moment, and then he narrowed them. Kenobi's arrogance fueled Maul's rage. Kenobi was a pompous fool, with an ego bigger than Ezra Bridger's purple friend.

Maul clenched his jaw and gnashed his teeth. _I have nothing?_ He thought, repeating Kenobi's words in his head. _I have the hope to destroy you once and for all, Kenobi. And_ that _is_ not _nothing._

Maul brought out his lightsaber from the wooden sheath he kept it in. The red blade ignited and it's crimson light edged Maul's vision.

"What do _you_ have?" Maul hissed to Kenobi and on the word 'you,' he slashed his lightsaber across the sand, sending a shower of it on the campfire. The flames were instantly killed and the two opponents were drowned in darkness, with the only light being from Maul's lightsaber.

But Kenobi stayed silent, refusing to be provoked.

Maul stared hard at the old man. He was hiding something. Kenobi was being awfully quiet…

"Why have you come to this place?" Maul demanded finally, glancing up at the wide expanse of open sky, the billions of stars twinkling in and out. Maul looked back at Kenobi, his eyes narrowing as he read his nemesis' expression. "Not simply to hide," Maul probed. He arched an eyebrow, smiling coldly as he searched Kenobi's mind with the Force. "Oh?" Maul said, tilting his head. "You have a _purpose_ here. You are… protecting something?"

Maul watched as Kenobi knit his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. _Of course,_ Maul thought victoriously as the Force aided him, sending a quick vision. It was a snapshot of a face, young, yet full of promise.

"No," Maul said finally, searching Obi-Wan Kenobi's eyes. "…Protecting _someone._ "

A twisted, malicious smile spread across Maul's face as the unspoken threat hung in the air. Whomever it was Kenobi was protecting, Maul would soon find out. Right after he cut the former Jedi Master in half, just as he had done to Maul.

Kenobi, of course, was as perceptive as always and his frown deepened as he ignited his lightsaber. The brilliant blue blade reflected off Kenobi's face, contrasting against Maul's red light.

The unspoken words came from Kenobi and Maul could see him in his mind's eye, saying, ' _That's not going to happen.'_

To prove it, Maul watched with a vicious smile as Kenobi spun the old lightsaber in his hand and positioned himself in his famous stance. Kenobi held his lightsaber pulled back and two fingers thrust ahead, pointing straight for Maul.

Maul's smile faded, yet the smug feeling remained. He twisted the handle of his lightsaber around, and ignited the opposite side of it. Maul's double-bladed lightsaber spun in wide circles around him as he twirled the weapon in one hand. He exhaled heavily and brought the red lightsaber back in a fighting stance.

Maul's yellow eyes searched Obi-Wan's face and body, planning his attack in his head. Maul already knew exactly where Kenobi's weaknesses were, his blind spots and the movements he favored.

Darth Maul spun the double-bladed lightsaber before placing a second hand on its hilt. He watched as Kenobi slowly took a Form III fighting stance, with his lightsaber vertical at his side.

Maul fingered the handle of his double-bladed lightsaber and shifted his robotic feet. His eyes scanned Kenobi furiously, playing out their soon-to-be battle in his head. If Maul attacked downwards then spun and lashed out his saber to Kenobi's side, Kenobi would most surely see it coming. Perhaps a flip over Kenobi's head and a strike to his midsection? Or a swipe to his legs? Kenobi would jump over his blade and then Maul could strike upward.

The Zabrak narrowed his eyes, glaring furiously at the old Jedi Master. Perhaps the best way to end this was if Maul went back to the thing that started it all.

The fight with Qui-Gon Jinn.

Maul was breathing heavily as he played the moves out in his head. He knew exactly what he would do. Maul let his anger build and build. Finally, this would be the day he defeated the man who had single-handedly ruined his entire life. Today was the day Maul would either kill his nemesis or die trying. All those years and years of unbridled hate and furious rage had led up to this very moment.

Maul _hated_ Kenobi. He abhorred the man. Everything Kenobi stood for, made Maul nauseated just thinking about it. And today was the day where one of the two enemies would not be leaving alive.

Maul rushed forward with a ferocious roar, spinning around and pounded one side of his double-bladed lightsaber against Kenobi's. Maul instantly swept the saber down at an arc, aiming for Kenobi's legs. But the old man blocked it and Maul watched as Kenobi's eyes widened in surprise at the move, recognizing it.

Darth Maul instantly plunged his double-bladed lightsaber up, the hilt aimed right for Kenobi's face. It was the exact same move Maul had used to kill Qui-Gon Jinn, Kenobi's dead master.

But Kenobi did something unexpected. Unlike his master, Maul's handle never found its mark.

For Obi-Wan Kenobi slashed straight across Maul's lightsaber handle, destroying it, and the lightsaber continued downward, slashing across Maul's chest.

Maul froze, his furious expression being replaced with shock. The wave of pain suddenly rushed over him and Maul dropped both parts of the saber and collapsed to his knees.

Dying. Maul was dying. He… he had lost.

Kenobi retracted his lightsaber and grabbed Maul gingerly before the Zabrak could hit the ground. Maul's breathing was labored and his Sith-stained eyes were wide. He stared up at his nemesis, which now held him in his arms.

"Tell me," Maul gasped, his fingers grappling at Kenobi's robe. "I-Is he… the Chosen One?"

Maul watched, straining to stay awake as his nemesis nodded gravely. "He is," Kenobi answered solemnly.

Maul held onto the single strand of anger as his heart began to fail and his chest constricted. It wasn't anger towards Obi-Wan. Not anymore. It was towards the Sith. Towards the Emperor who had disowned him and towards Darth Vader, who had replaced him.

The Force aided Maul and presented him with a single picture. It was a boy, of no older than nineteen. He had scruffy blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He was a fresh-faced teen, yet there was something… different about him.

Maul's mind's eye stared at the boy. "He," Maul said aloud, his words shaky, "…will… _avenge us._ "

And with those last words, the pain in Maul's chest faded. There was no more breath in his lungs. His heartbeat finally slowed to a stop.

But the last thing he saw was not the face of Obi-Wan Kenobib, his nemesis. It was of the Chosen One, the person who would bring balance to the Force.

The last face Darth Maul saw was the face of the galaxy's future. The face of people's savior.

The face of a new hope.

 **Satisfying, no? Alas, our beloved villain has come to an end. But what was the legacy Maul left behind? To most, he is a battle-hungry murderer. To others, he is a hated, life-long nemesis. To some, he is a wayward child, seeking to find his place in the galaxy. Yet to all, Maul has left an imprint, a legacy in the Star Wars lore. Good or bad, you decide. Successful or disappointing, the decision is yours. But Darth Maul is gone, yet one with the Force, he is.**

 **Rest In Peace, Nightbrother.**

 **Specter7 out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sabine's Family

**Howdy folks! Specter7 here. I know it's been awhile but I am here with a brand new chapter from an episode most of you loved... "Imperial Supercommandos." So, as you people can tell, I love Sabine, which is why so many of my stories revolve around her. But what about you guys? If I were to write another chapter in Star Wars Rebels: Memories about a character of your choice in any moment from the show, which would it be? Review about it and I might even write your favorite moment in the next chapter!**

* * *

Season 3: Episode 6- Imperial Supercommandos

"Sabine's Family"

* * *

 _"_ _Ezra… I'll be right behind you."_

-Kanan Jarrus, before being captured and tortured by the Grand Inquisitor.

 _"_ _Minister, get to the shuttle! We'll be right behind you."_

-Ezra Bridger, before unknowingly sending Minister Tua to her death.

 _"_ _Just go! …I'll be right behind you."_

-Hera Syndulla to Sabine, before being shot down and nearly killed.

* * *

 _"_ _Say it."_

Sabine glared up at Gar Saxon, her mind racing. She was kneeling on the ground and had her hands splayed in front of her, her blasters on either side.

Sabine had gotten herself and Ezra into another fine mess, giving Fenn Rau get-away vehicle duty. Of course, the deceitful Mandalorian had left them on one of Concord Dawn's moons, abandoning them to the wrath of Gar Saxon. _Kriffing Rau,_ Sabine cursed silently. _Kriffing Saxon. Kriff all old men for the love of the_ manda _!_ _Why do I keep trusting people?_

Sabine was silently debating this as she looked up into Saxon's glassy visor, the weak light bouncing off it.

"Say it."

The words brought her back to the present, and Sabine pursed her lips, her heart pounding violently in her chest at the prospect of a would-be firefight.

Saxon wanted her to swear allegiance to the Empire. And with his blaster trained on her, his finger on the trigger, the armored man wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I swear," Sabine said slowly, faking meekness. "…That you're a fool!" She whirled around, adrenaline racing through her body, and shouted, "Chopper, _now!_ "

The trusty droid warbled a consent and sent feedback through Sabine's helmet to Frequency 337, just as planned. Immediately, the Imperial Mandalorians screamed in sporadic unison as a high-pitched technological screech emitted from their helmets.

Sabine backed away from the Imps', holstering her blasters. Her mind was racing as Chopper tossed her helmet to her, and Sabine silenced the feedback as she slipped it on.

 _We gotta go,_ Sabine thought to herself as she grabbed Ezra and checked her gauntlets.

"Whoa!" Ezra squeaked as she pulled him close, and Sabine was glad she was wearing a helmet to hide her cheeky grin.

"Hang on!" Sabine hollered, her fingers tightening on Ezra's orange sweater as she fired up her jetpack.

" _WHOA!_ " Ezra screamed again as they catapulted into the air, Sabine's jetpack spitting out smoke.

Sabine was holding onto Ezra, but the teen was downright _clinging_ to her. She was close enough to Ezra to hear his panicked breathing as he scrambled for a tighter hold on her as they flew across dusky night sky.

"So," Ezra panted as he hugged her neck, "what's your strategy for this?"

"There must be a ship nearby," Sabine said, trying to reason with herself as well as Ezra. "Chopper," she ordered, "find it."

The rusty droid, who was flying alongside of them, beeped a consent and extended a satellite dish from his flat-topped head.

"Make it quick, Chop," Sabine heard Ezra quip as they both looked at the incoming Imperial Mandalorians. "Her evil cousins are coming!"

Sabine's heart was racing. Saxon and his men were getting closer…

"Can you fly any faster than this?" Ezra burst.

Sabine gritted her teeth and immediately angled herself downwards and they swooped into a large, twisting canyon. Sabine struggled to keep Ezra aloft as they made the quick turns.

 _PEW! PEW! PEW!_

Sabine flinched as blasts rained down on them from behind. _Karabast,_ Sabine cursed mentally. Saxon and his goons were shooting at them!

Suddenly, a bolt found its mark and struck Sabine's holstered blaster. The force from the shot made Sabine recoil involuntarily, and she lost her grip on Ezra.

Sabine almost lost him. But just before the teen could be completely airborne and drop into the canyon's chasm, Sabine lashed out a hand and grabbed Ezra's.

She ground her teeth, her arm giving a moan of pain at the young man's weight. _Karabast,_ Sabine cursed silently, _when did he get this heavy?_

Sabine looked down at him through her helmet's visor, seeing his wide eyes. As lasers rained down around them, Sabine growled to Ezra, "How 'bout a little help?"

The Padawan immediately ignited his lightsaber and began to deflect the incoming blasts.

Sabine focused on flying as Ezra protected her from behind. _The ship has to be_ somewhere, Sabine thought to herself. Glancing from the corner of her visor at Chopper, Sabine grimly noted that the droid hadn't located the Imperial ship yet.

 _If we don't find something to escape in soon…_

Sabine didn't let her mind wander that far. Turning around a sharp bend, Sabine grabbed Ezra's hand with both of her own. _We can make it,_ Sabine reasoned with herself. _We have to._

"Too low!" Ezra screeched suddenly. "Too low!"

Sabine realized that the teen's feet were skimming the water at the bottom of the canyon and she jerked up, Ezra kicking off the rocky wall.

 _PEW!_

Sabine ducked involuntarily as a blast hit the canyon wall near them. It was one of the Imperial Mandalorians. He was coming up on their side, blaster blazing. Ezra suddenly let go of her hands and Sabine watched the teen drop onto one of the canyon's outcroppings, before instantly launching himself in the air again.

Sabine smiled to herself as Ezra jumped on the Imperial Mandalorian's back, his lightsaber ignited, and sliced the man's jetpack.

Sabine looked ahead and instantly slowed. There was a huge rocky wall up ahead, and if Ezra didn't stop he would slam right into it. Speeding up again, Sabine flew strait for the wall and alighted on it in a gravity-defying moment.

Springing off, Sabine rocketed back towards Ezra and scooped him off the Imperial Mandalorian. She smiled underneath her helmet as the white-armored man slammed into the rocky canyon wall, knocked completely unconscious.

 _One down,_ Sabine thought to herself, _three more to go._

Looking over her shoulder—which was a difficult task with Ezra clinging to her—Sabine saw _two_ Imperial Supercommandos, not three.

"They're cutting us off," Sabine muttered to herself. She let go of Ezra with one arm and pulled three charges from her pouch. Sabine could see her icy determination reflected in Ezra's face as they flew forward and Sabine activated the bombs. The beeping grew more and more insistent and at the last second, Sabine threw the bombs near a tall spire in the canyon's chasm.

An echoing explosion rip-roared through the ravine, billowing black smoke to the heavens. Sabine heard the spire completely collapse on itself, buying them enough time to pull further away from the Imperial Supercommandos that were chasing them.

"Nice work back there," Ezra commended, giving Sabine a lopsided grin.

She didn't answer, but gripped the teen tighter as she made a tight bend along the twisting canyon walls.

 _Karabast._

The canyon opened into a huge pocket. Sabine and Ezra were sitting banthas in the vast, clear, open area.

 _PEW! PEW!_

Ezra blocked the first barrage of blasts with his lightsaber, but the third laser found its mark.

Sabine was jolted as a blast of plasma struck her shin armor. Just like before, Sabine involuntarily let go of Ezra. But unlike before… she couldn't grab him in enough time.

" _Sabine!_ " Ezra screamed as he fell, his hand outstretched.

Sabine reached for him, but the wind currents were pulling her upwards. Suddenly, Sabine watched as something blocked Ezra's fall.

…Chopper?

It was! Ezra had fallen right on top of the old rust bucket!

Chop beeped a barbed quip to the Padawan, who frustratedly raised his lightsaber to block another blast. "I know it was an accident!" Ezra snapped.

More lasers rained among Sabine and she turned around, her jetpack facing the ground, and fired several shots of her own. One of the white-armored Mandalorians fell to her blasts and dropped, his body buffered by the wind currents.

 _Two down, two to go._

Sabine ignored the gorgeous explosion when the Imperial Supercommando hit the ground, his jetpack imploding on itself. Her eyes were fixed under her helmet at Gar Saxon.

"Tell me we're close."

Ezra's strained voice brought her back to the present. "Chopper…" Sabine asked slowly.

The droid beeped back a nervously excited confirmation.

"It's just up ahead!" Sabine translated.

Ezra nodded at her and she watched him ready his lightsaber from where he was perched on Chopper. As all three of them made the finalizing bend, Sabine breathed a sigh of relief. _The ship,_ Sabine thought to herself. _We made it._ They were here. They could escape!

 _PEW! PEWPEWPEW!_

"Whoa!" Sabine heard Ezra yell as lasers erupted around them.

Several grazed Sabine's skin and at least one hit her jetpack in the madness. In a frantic attempt to escape the barrage, Sabine swerved… yet swerved right into Ezra.

The two were airborne and Sabine was losing control of her jetpack. _Kriff,_ Sabine cursed as gravity took both of them down. _Kriff, kriff, kriff!_

The ground rose up to meet Sabine and she covered her helmet in a vain attempt to block the impact.

Pain.

Sabine let out a guttural scream as her body slammed into the ground and skipped—literally _skipped_ , like rocks flung across a lake—along the dusty, dirt-packed ground. Sabine and Ezra rolled to a stop, moaning and gasping for air that wasn't there.

Sabine struggled to push herself up as she fumbled on the ground, left arm and shoulder screaming in pain. _I think I broke something,_ Sabine reflected miserably, pressing her helmet into the ground. _Maybe dislocated my shoulder. And bruised a bone or two._

She could absently hear what was left of the Imperial Mandalorians alight on the ground and she noticed her blasters, just several feet away. But before she could crawl to it, the traitorous Mando kicked it away, the blaster slipping off the edge of the cliff.

Sabine slowly stood and backed away from the man and Saxon, stepping closer to Ezra. She rotated her shoulder, wincing inwardly as she heard it pop sickeningly.

 _Karabast._

"Finish the boy," Gar Saxon ordered his last supercommando as he leveled his blaster at Sabine. "Wren… is _mine._ "

Sabine clenched her hands into fists, getting ready for a fight, when a familiar voice broke in.

 _"_ _Gar Saxon!"_ Fenn Rau announced from inside the _Phantom II_ , which was descending before Sabine and Ezra. _"Those kids, are under_ my _protection."_

"Rau!" Sabine heard Saxon snarl.

The two Imperial Mandalorians began to shoot at the _Phantom II_ uselessly, and Rau responded by unleashing his _own_ return fire.

Sabine and Ezra dashed away as red lasers reigned down around them from the hovering ship. Sabine watched as Fenn Rau brought the _Phantom II_ around and opened its ramp.

 _Gotta escape, gotta escape,_ Sabine thought frantically, her heart racing. She and Ezra began to run and Chopper engaged his thrusters. They _had_ to make it into the _Phantom II_. There was no other option.

"Go!" Sabine shouted to Ezra as her jetpack sputtered to life. "I'm right behind you!"

Ezra gave her a brief nod, before taking a flying leap onto the _Phantom II_ 's open ramp. Suddenly, Sabine felt someone tackle her from behind and arms with a _beskar_ -like grip clamp across her torso, pulling her down.

Sabine reached out a hand in vain as she heard Ezra call her name.

"Sabine!" the teen cried from where he laid on the Phantom II's open hatch.

Sabine wasted no time while being pinned to the ground by Saxon. Anger set a deep, broiling fire in her gut and Sabine let out a war cry, slamming her armored elbow into Saxon's helmet.

But the Imperial Mandalorian simply gripped Sabine tighter. She tried to scoot away from the man, her heart frantic in her chest.

"You're not going anywhere, _traitor_ ," Saxon spat. "I'll hand you over to the Empire myself!"

Sabine was sick of his monologue. She tugged a leg free of the man's grip and launched her foot right at his helmet. Gar Saxon was kicked off of her, and Sabine pushed herself up on her feet, every muscle aching in protest.

 _Attack is key,_ Sabine reflected, remembering her early combat training back before her Imperial days. _Go on the offense, you have the advantage. Sit back, you die._

Sabine lashed out a sidekick and made connection with Saxon's red-painted helmet. The Imperial Viceroy brought up his blaster but Sabine kicked that too. Before he had a chance to point his weapon at her again, Sabine flew at him.

Saxon blocked her first attack, but Sabine merely swatted his hand away and punched the man with all her might right in his armored sternum.

Sabine's heart was racing as she continued to fight, all senses on high alert. In the back of her mind, Sabine noticed the _Phantom II_ shoot down the other Imperial supercommando.

 _Three down,_ Sabine thought privately as she dodged Saxon's fist, _one to go._

Suddenly, Sabine heard more blaster shots and then an awful groaning sound. _What the—_ Sabine took her eyes off of her enemy for just a moment to see the _Phantom II_ shoot down Saxon's ship, and the Mandalorian vessel explode spectacularly, sending a shower of debris around Sabine and Saxon.

The Imperial Viceroy's incoming fist brought Sabine back to reality and she ducked under the blow, same as the second and the third. Suddenly, Sabine saw her opening. She dodged Saxon's fourth punch and jumped on the man's back, quickly ripping out a key component in the man's jetpack.

 _Yes!_ Sabine thought victoriously, just as Saxon grabbed her off his shoulders and flung her away. Sabine winced as a spike of pain went up and down her already bruised ribs, but she smirked grimly underneath her helmet. She had incapacitated Saxon's jetpack; he couldn't escape, but Sabine _could._

Cautiously standing to her feet again, Sabine raised her hands, palms open, ready to fight. Saxon threw a well-aimed fist at her with a grunt, and Sabine ducked under it. The Imperial Mandalorian instantly back kicked Sabine but she blocked it.

 _My turn,_ she growled mentally. The graffiti-armored Mandalorian circled Saxon before kicking out the man's feet with lightning-quick skill. Saxon rolled away and Sabine's head shot up to the sky, seeing the _Phantom II_ not far away. Her get-away ship would be on top of her in a few moments…

Sabine whirled back to Saxon, just in time to see the man grab his blaster and raise it towards her. _Not today, traitor,_ she thought grimly. Sabine ran towards the man and took a flying leap, her legs coiled dangerously, and lashed them both out in unison. Sabine executed a flying dropkick, nailing Saxon perfectly; one foot hit his blaster and the other hit his helmet.

The man rolled even further away, almost going strait off the edge of the cliff. _Now's my chance,_ Sabine thought to herself. She fired up her jetpack and shot into the sky, flying towards the _Phantom II_.

Her heart was racing as she cradled her hurt arm which was screaming in pain. Sabine could see Ezra at the _Phantom II_ 's hatch, one hand on the frame and the other reached towards her.

Sabine extended her arm, their hands just feet away. _Almost there,_ Sabine thought, biting her lip underneath her helmet. _Just… a little… closer…_

 _PEW!_

Sabine heard the shot before she felt it. On cue, an unseen force slammed into Sabine's back and she windmilled her arms frantically as her jetpack suddenly cut off from Saxon's blast.

 _Kriff,_ Sabine cursed hurriedly in her mind, _kriff, kriff, kriff!_

She was falling! She was falling to her death! Sabine yelled as she lashed her arms out in every direction, trying to grab _something_ before she dropped.

As it turned out, she didn't need to.

Ezra grabbed her instead.

The Padawan had latched his hand onto her forearm and Sabine's fall was instantly stopped. She dangled precariously above the hundred-foot deep canyon, Ezra being the only thing that saved her.

Sabine looked into his eyes through her visor, breathing as silent sigh of relief. _Thank the_ manda _for Ezra,_ she thought privately. _But… karabast! Saxon… Saxon shot me down! It's going to take weeks to fix my jetpack. Kriffing old man._

Sabine looked up at Ezra then back at the canyon, her arm moaning in pain. "They shot my jetpack," she growled grumpily, her anger boiling.

Sabine could see a corner of Ezra's mouth turn upwards in the beginning of a lopsided grin as he pulled her up. Sabine scrambled onto the open hatch, the adrenaline finally draining out of her body.

 _I made it,_ Sabine thought with relief, wrapping her arm around Ezra. _I made it._ Her best friend did the same, holding her protectively as they both looked down at Saxon, the red-armored Mandalorian appearing smaller and smaller as they flew away on the _Phantom II_.

Sabine leaned her helmet on Ezra's shoulder, her heart rate finally slowing. _WE made it. …Speaking of_ we _, did… did Rau really come back for us.?_

Sabine turned and Ezra closed the ship's hatch. She made her way to the front of the _Phantom II_ , and removed her helmet. Sure enough, there was Fenn Rau, sitting at the controls.

Sabine smiled as she sat in the co-pilot's seat, saying, "I really thought you left us back there."

Rau glanced over at her. "I considered it," the Protecter confessed. "Then… I realized you were willing to die for your people. Even though they are not Mandalorian." On the last words, Rau glanced back at Ezra and Sabine smiled just a little bit wider.

But Rau turned to look strait at Sabine and continued. "You haven't forgotten our ways," the Protector said seriously. "That has earned my respect."

Sabine smile turned into a slight smirk. _Well,_ Sabine thought smugly. _What do you know… Rau likes me after all!_

"Don't take this the wrong way, you guys," Ezra piped up suddenly, and Sabine looked back at the teen. "But… uh, Mandalorians are _crazy._ "

Sabine expected Rau to be offended, but the Protector just chuckled. "Crazy enough to join you," he said finally.

Sabine turned to look at the man, her eyes widening. "Honestly?"

Rau dipped his head ever so slightly. "If you'll have me," he said quietly.

It was Ezra who answered him. "I'd rather have you with us, than against us," Ezra said, offering Sabine his classic lopsided grin.

Sabine smiled back, an unspoken conversation passing between the two. _He agrees,_ Sabine thought to herself. _Rau is one of us now._

"Welcome to the family," Sabine said genuinely, offering her new teammate a slight smile. Her thoughts were suddenly brought back to her cabin back on the _Ghost_ , where she had painted her whole "family" on her room's ceiling. It had been well over a year since she'd made it.

Perhaps it was time to add one more person up there.

* * *

 _"_ _Ezra… I'll be right behind you."_

-Kanan

 _"_ _Minister, get to the shuttle! We'll be right behind you."_

-Ezra

 _"_ _Just go! …I'll be right behind you."_

-Hera

 _"_ _Go! …_ I'M _right behind you."_

 _-_ Sabine to Ezra. This is the first time something terrible hasn't happened after this curse-like phrase was uttered. Everyone else said, "I _WILL BE_ right behind you." Sabine was the only one who said, "I _AM_."


End file.
